


Belong

by DarkAlpha67



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Human, Brief Mention of Family Deaths, Camille and Klaus are together, F/M, Family Dynamic, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hayley and Elijah are married, Hope has brown hair, Hope is Klaus and Hayley's daughter, Marcel and Rebekah are engaged, Mention of death by abuse, No Vampires or Werewolves, Past Abuse, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Camille and Klaus are together and today is the day Camille will be meeting Klaus' family but more importantly... his daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with Pre-Season 3 Camille in mind because I have not watched that season and apparently she changes drastically.
> 
> I just loved how Camille was with baby Hope and with The Mikaelson's so I wrote this.
> 
> Also first time writing in this tense so forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Sunlight came streaming in, through the small opening between her curtains. Its rays landed directly on her face, causing her nose to crutch up, her body to awaken and her dream to fade.

Camille groaned, turning around, burying her face into the warm back of the man next to her. She slipped her arm around his waist, curls her body around his, hoping it would shield her from the morning sun.

She heard a deep chuckle next her, his back vibrating along with it.

“You can’t sleep forever, love.”

“Don’t be so sure.” She mumbled.

The man turned around and Camille groaned when the sunlight hit her face once more. Then, it was being blocked. She opened her eyes, a smile gracing her face as he hovered above her.

He gave her his crooked smile, letting loose those adorable dimples that made her body weak. She tried to frown, to show her displeasure but soon pretenses fell and the joy from within broke out into a smile.

He leaned down, his naked body covering her as he pressed a sweet, perfect kiss on her lips. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, falling down on her back, pulling him with her.

He slipped in between her legs, thrusting up slowly, as his tongue intruded into her mouth, tangling with hers, sending shivers down her body, causing her to lift her hips, seeking more frictions.

He laughed against her mouth, lifting himself up on his forearm that laid on her pillow, beside her head. He looked down at her, smiling, his blue eyes soft with a small hint of mischief in them.

She couldn’t believe it’s been five months since she met him. One day, one choice to help her friend and take her shift at the bar, and it changed her life forever.

He walked in, angry and glaring at anyone who looked in his direction.

He sat down by the bar, slamming down a hand to get her attention.

And then he saw her, and the anger slipped, his shoulders sagged and he asked politely for a Scotch.

“We can’t stay in bed forever.” He whispered against her lips.

She looked up at him. “Maybe, but we have a few minutes to spare.”

He hummed in contemplation before smirking.

“No.” Camille said. “That never worked and we always end up using more water than we are meant to. As hard as it is believe, I actually have bills to pay, Klaus.”

“I have offered a more convenient offer. You could always move in with me and then we would share the bill.”

And he has, _constantly_ offered it. He offered it when he woke up every morning and complained about her empty cabinets. He offered it when she spoke about the drive up to her Collage, stating he could always drive her and that way she wouldn’t have to worry about the ‘burden of mileage costs’.

“Let’s see how today goes, before we talk about moving in together.”

Klaus’ easy smile fell and he gave her a serious look. “Are you nervous?”

Camille sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Am I nervous to meet your family or am I nervous to meet your daughter? I mean, what if she doesn’t like me?”

“No one is capable of disliking you, my dear Camille.”

Finding out the man you were dating had a daughter was not something Camille wanted to go through again. Klaus waited a month before he told her about Hope.

He came to her house on a Thursday night. She could still remember the look he had on his face, half-worried half-prepared. He sat her down, told her about a woman he had a one night stand with. She thought he was confessing a night where he cheated on her but she kept her mouth shut, her heart breaking with each word he spoke and then he said it: _And now, three years later, we have a beautiful baby girl._

He took out a small photo out of his wallet, handing it to her and in it was Klaus, a man and two women, a blonde who she recognized as Rebekah and another, a brunette holding a baby in her arms.

“What if Hayley doesn’t like me?”

Klaus laughed. “Hayley is actually looking forward to meeting you. My brother couldn’t get her to stop cleaning the house yesterday.”

To say the Mikaelson’s were a strange family was an understatement.

Camille don’t judge others, being who she was and her line of work, she made it her duty not to judge, to be open minded and to see things not for what they are on the outside but for they hold on the inside.

She has heard Klaus talk about Hayley and how his child’s mother fell in love with his brother. She has seen videos that Klaus as shown her about Elijah and Hayley. Pictures of their wedding day and she could see how happy they all are.

Klaus explained he had no romantic feelings for Hayley, that their one night stand was just that a _one_ night stand.

“Love,” Klaus said. “You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You have my word.”

 

****

 

They parked outside a beautiful white mansion.

The house Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus moved to as a final decision to rid themselves of their toxic family.

Klaus doesn’t speak much about his father, and his mother, who passed away years ago at the brutal hand of her husband. He only told her that if it wasn’t for Elijah and Rebekah, he would not be the man he was today.

Klaus stepped out of the car and after taking a deep breath, Camille followed. She glanced down at her outfit, her white flowery dress, her boots and her denim jacket. She tugged at the ends of her dress, wondering if it was too short.

She should have worn jeans. Why did she listen to Klaus? He thinks her with wet hair in baggy clothes was ‘excellent’. This was the last time she took his fashion advice-

“You look beautiful, darling.”

Camille turned to raise her eye brows at him.

“And I swear I am not just saying this for the sake of it. Believe me, once you see Hayley, you will understand.”

Taking her hand, he laced their fingers together and they made their way to the house. She tried to hide her nerves, to not fidget as much.

When they reached the door, Klaus gave her one last reassuring smile before he opened it and stepped inside with her.

“Honey, I’m home!” He shouted with a grin.

A loud screech answered. Camille watched with wonder as a wide, breath taking smile broke out on Klaus’ face. Small feet pounded against the flooring.

“Daddy!”

A flash of dark hair rounds the corner. Klaus let go of her hand and bend down, catching the flying body into his arms, standing up, he spun her around in circles. Her melodic laughter blended in with his, filling the house and Camille couldn’t help but smile.

“Hi!” A voice said behind her.

She spun around, locking eyes with the beautiful brunette she had only ever seen pictures of. And it’s then that she understood what Klaus meant when he said she will understand when she sees Hayley.

Decked in skinny jeans, combat boots, a nice loose shirt and leather jacket was the mother of Klaus’ daughter.

Her green eyes are wide and expressive, her eye brows arched and her lips curled into a smile. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Camille.

Shocked, Camille froze for a second before her body reacted and returned the hug.

She looked over to see another man joining them, dressed in pair of dark jeans, a dark shirt and a blazer. He nodded politely to her.

Hayley pulled back and smiled at Camille. “It’s so great to finally meet you. Klaus talks about you twenty four-seven. Elijah and Bex’s were starting to think he had been drugged, because Klaus does not wax poetry about anyone other than himself.”

“My exact words were ‘cursed’, because no woman could have had that effect on Niklaus.” The man who she assumed was Elijah said. “But it seems I am mistaken.”

Camille laughed, the tension leaving her body at the warm and welcomed greeting.

“It’s such an honor to meet you guys.”

Hayley grinned. “Oh believe me, we are going to question you left to right. Klaus told us you were a psychologist and the irony in that is not lost on anyone.” She stepped closer and placed her hand on Camille’s arms. “I have questions for the woman who has brought out this irritating and annoying love struck side of Klaus Mikaelson.”

“Oh hush, Hayley.” Klaus’ voice broke through. “You really should not be the one talking, giving the time you and my brother spend pinning after one another.”

Camille turned around, her smile softening at the little girl in his arms. Klaus stepped forward, grinning at his daughter.

“Hope, I want you to meet a very special friend of mine.” He said to his daughter. “Camille, this is my beautiful angel, Hope.”

Shyly, Camille took a step closer, ducking her head just a bit to catch the beautiful blue orbs Hope shared with her father.

“Hi,” She said softly. “I have been looking forward to meeting you.”

Hope smiled at her. “Hi.”

Klaus grinned at Hope as the little girl laid her head on her father’s shoulder.

“I heard you can play the piano, is that true?”

Perking up, Hope nodded viciously. “Yeah! Uncle Elijah taught me! Want to see?”

Before Camille could answer, Hayley stepped in. “Baby, let’s give Camille some time to get settled and then you can play for her as much as you’d like.”

The bottom of Hope’s lips thrust out, her eyes widened innocently as she stared at Hayley. Camille stiffened her laugh when Hayley raised her eyebrow at Hope, staring at her until the little girl’s face fell and she sighs dejectedly.

“Okay.” She said with a small eye roll.

Klaus bit down on his lip as he set Hope down, watching with uncensored pride as Elijah asked her for help in the kitchen and she nodded, taking his hand. Once Hope and Elijah disappeared around the corner, Hayley glared at Klaus.

“That look right there, is all your fault. I don’t know what good you thought it would do, teaching her that look.”

Klaus shrugged innocent. “I have absolutely no idea what you are referring to, my dear sister in law.”

Hayley sighed, looking at Camille. “If you ever were to kill him, just call me and I will help you bury the body.”

Camille laughed at that, covering her mouth in a weak attempt to stop.

“Come on,” Hayley said, hooking her arm through Camille’s. “I would love some help setting up the table outside, and while we are doing that,” She glanced at Klaus before she whispered to Camille, “I will tell you all the crap Klaus use to do before he met you.”

“Nothing you say will hinder her opinion of me, Hayley!” Klaus shouted behind them.

“The day’s still young!” Hayley threw over her shoulder.

Camille couldn’t remember a time when she laughed so much. Her cheeks hurt and she had to drink plenty of water to parch her dry throat with every story Hayley retold. She could see the fondness in her eyes as she talked about Klaus and she saw the unconditional love she had for Hope, the proud mother that she was as she talks about how amazing Hope was on the Piano and in Art.

She couldn’t help but smile as she watched Elijah and Hayley, the way they whispered softly to each other when they crossed paths, the small touches that would be missed if you blinked. She remembered asking Klaus about how he felt at first regarding their relationship and he admitted he had his fears, his faults and how he had made some bad choices in fear that Elijah would take the place of the father figure in his daughter’s life.

It’s what Camille had been so scared about most of all, that even though their little family had its own dynamic that her entering it would break everything they had worked so hard towards but... She no longer had that fear, it diminished with each smile she got from Hayley and Rebekah who arrived shortly after she did and it vanished completely when she saw Elijah, Marcel, who was Rebekah’s fiancé, and Klaus talk near the barbecue, with Hope in Klaus’ arms, laughing along with her father and her uncles.

“I am happy Nik has found you.”

Camille looked away from Klaus to Rebekah standing next to her, her blonde hair blowing back, opening her face and it made her smile even more radiant.

“My brother has not been the easiest of people to love but he is the one who deserves it most,” She said. “I am grateful you looked passed his narcissist behavior and saw the man beneath it.”

Camille nodded and smiled.

“Food’s ready! Get it before Marcel gets his hands on them!” Hayley shouted.

Rebekah wrapped her arm around Camille. Laughing the two women made their way over to the table. Hope was screaming with joy, bouncing on her toes as she looked at everything before her. Marcel laughed, stating he really wasn’t the problem around here to which Hayley playfully reprimanded him, saying her daughter may have inherited some things from Klaus but that wasn’t one of them.

After losing most of her family, Camille was intimate with the emptiness that came with such a personal loss.

But here with the Mikaelson’s… she felt an overwhelming sense of belonging she thought she had lost years ago.

An arm wrapped around her waist. “Having a good time, love?”

Camille leaned back into his chest and smiled over her shoulders.

She didn’t need to answer as Klaus returned her smile and leaned down to peck her lips before he pushed her forward toward the table where the others were all sitting, laughing and smiling.


End file.
